A known plastic beer keg includes an outer container with a lid having an opening therethrough. A liner or bottle includes a body portion and a neck portion. The neck portion is adjacent the opening through the lid. A valve assembly is received in the neck portion of the liner. The valve assembly is secured to external threads on the neck portion of the liner.